


From Head To Toes

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boot Worship, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Sibling Incest, Spanking, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written For Spnkinkmeme Bingo 2020.Dean misbehaves and lets another Alpha touch him. Furious Sam decides to punish his Omega for his misadventures.18+ content. Read the tags before you read the fic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	From Head To Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Boot Worship
> 
> Happy Reading! 
> 
> Thank you @67-chevy-baby for a quick Beta!

“Are you going to do that again?” Sam yelled at Dean. He didn’t know what had brought on the reckless behavior but Dean letting some slimy Alpha touch him at the bar when Sam was sitting right there had angered him too much. 

“No, Alpha” Dean quietly answered as he went back to licking Sam’s boots.

“That’s right...never again, you little Omega slut. Never again will you let any other Alpha touch you, you understand?” Sam said. 

“Yes, Alpha” Dean replied, knowing this was his punishment for disobeying his Alpha in public. But he was desperate. This hunt had taken them months to solve and Sam, his Alpha, had been so engrossed with his research that he had denied Dean every little pleasure that the Omega sought out from him. Sam had ignored his Omega’s needs and Dean had been so humiliated to know that Sam wouldn't even touch him when he was horny as hell. It was frustrating and demeaning to fuck yourself with a dildo when you are happily mated with an Alpha to look after you. Dean had been so broken that he had acted in his rage to get Sam notice him. 

“Lick them, lick them harder, yeah” Sam ordered. Sam knew Dean needed him. They hadn’t fucked in weeks and damn that was saying something when he was mated with an omega as beautiful and feisty as Dean. But the research and the quest to save people from horrific killings had driven Sam away from his Omega. In all honesty, he didn’t think he could afford distraction, and Dean was definitely a distraction. That however, didn’t justify his behavior when Dean had fucking begged him to pound him into mattress and Sam had turned him down, giving an excuse of looking around for more information. When he came back, he saw Dean lying naked, fast asleep, his favorite pink dildo lying next to him. It didn’t need a scientist to know that Dean had fucked himself with a synthetic knot to calm his need. That night, Sam had felt bad about the way had treated his Omega but the next morning there had been a murder and the incident of night before had faded completely from his mind. 

And Dean did. Lick the boots, that is. Sam was sitting on the bed, a tight grip on the blond spiky hair as Dean sat naked licking the black boots that Sam rarely used. Generally, it was when Dean misbehaved and this was definitely one of the times when he had not only disobeyed, but insulted his Alpha. Therefore, he deserved this punishment. At least his Alpha had all his attention narrowed on him. Dean felt overwhelmed by the mere thought that his Alpha would finally take him tonight. So much for getting laid. 

“Lost in your own headspace, Omega? You’re enjoying this, aren’t you. Okay, let me see what else I can do.” Sam could see the wheels working in Dean’s mind and he could see the obvious sign of Dean getting turned on by this. He grabbed Dean up by his hair and threw him down on the bed as he manhandled him onto his hands and knees. Sam made a quick work of his clothes and blanketed his body over his Omega whispering in his ears, “You made me angry, Dean. You let an Alpha touch what’s mine. Something that's always been mine. I’m gonna punish you for that, Omega. Wait and see.” 

Moments after the treat, Dean yelped as his ass met the palm of Sam’s hand. “I’m gonna spank you Dean, spank you till your ass turns so red that anytime you sit, you’ll be reminded that you belong to me. Only me. You’re gonna feel me for days. I fucking promise. And then I’m gonna pound that sweet ass of yours hard and fast without prepping you first. Then I’m gonna stuff you full with my knot and fill you with my cum. And you’re gonna take it just like the little obedient bitch you are. You understand?” Sam said deeply. Dean knew Sam was gonna keep his promise. Sam was furious with his Omega and now he was going to teach him a lesson. And that’s exactly what happened, exactly in the manner as Sam promised.

Dean was too spent and his limbs felt like jelly as he lay there panting. He was sore as hell and his ass was throbbing painfully with the spanks that Sam had dealt him with. Dean had cum so hard that he had blacked out the moment he spilled his seed on the bed just as Sam kept thrusting inside him roughly. When he came to, he was arranged on his side as Sam spooned him from behind, his huge knot still popped and unloading his seed inside Dean now and then. Sam was peppering small kisses on Dean’s neck, jaw, cheek, forehead and hair. It was a sign of apology, Dean guessed. He was proved right when Sam spoke.

“I’m sorry. I got rough and hurt you. I’m so sorry, mate.” Sam said as he kissed Dean, a kiss that was full of sweet and loving apology.

“It’s okay. It’s a good hurt, promise. I deserved that, I guess...I’m sorry too you know.”

“Yeah. You made me so mad, Dean. I was so angry at you. I know this whole thing was of my own making but I couldn’t help it. If you feel like I’m being a stupid knot head next time, you come and talk to me, instead of doing that shit okay? I can’t let my Alpha take control like that and end up hurting you again. I can’t Dean. Please forgive me.” Sam sad softly, holding Dean tight and snug, as close to him as possible. 

Sam, Alpha, it’s okay. I was hurt and didn't think I was important to you anymore. It felt like you didn’t want me.” Dean whispered, hurt spilling out from his words. 

Sam had deeply hurt his mate and shame engulfed him. He petted his Omega on his side as he kept peppering soft kisses of an apology on the bare skin.

"No. Dean, there's never been a time in my life that I wouldn't want you. I desire you, I need you, I love you just as much as you want, need and love me. I love you Dean, never forget that.” 

“Love you too, Alpha.” Dean said, quite happy in the knowledge that he had finally had his mate back and that he was loved and desired and needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment and kudos most welcome.


End file.
